The Gilmore Danes Family
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have a hard time naming their twins-Especially since there was only supposed to be one baby.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

**The Gilmore-Danes**

Lorelai Gilmore-Danes was completely exhausted. She had just spent twenty-nine hours in labor with twins. It was supposed to be one baby, but a second one had been hiding behind her older sister.

Luke was exhausted from just watching his wife of two months. Lorelai had been seven months pregnant at their wedding on June 3rd, 2007. It was now August 23rd, 2007 and their daughters had finally made their appearance.

Rory Gilmore was blown away by her new baby sisters. She had never seen babies so cute, not even Lane's twins or Sookie's three kids.

April Nardini adored her new sisters. She never thought she would ever get a sibling. Now she had a stepsister and two half-sisters.

From the very beginning of the pregnancy, Luke and Lorelai had fought about names.

"I want Lorelai Marie Gilmore-Danes," a six months pregnant Lorelai had screamed at one point.

"You can't name two of your daughters Lorelai," Luke had pointed out.

Luke and Lorelai had never been able to agree on a name for their little girl,who turned out to be two little girls.

"I want to name her Rhiannon," Lorelai cried in her eighth month of pregnancy.

"I'm not naming my daughter after a Fleetwood Mac song," Luke told his wife. Lorelai had refused to speak to her husband for several hours afterwards.

"Why don't you name her Lily, after your grandmother," Emily asked her daughter and son-in-law at one point.

Lorelai had seriously considered the name and it impressed Luke that his then fiancée had considered the name.

"I like the name Aurora," April had told her dad and stepmother two weeks earlier.

Lorelai had loved the name until Luke pointed out it was too close to Rory's name and it was the name of a Disney princess.

"What about Caroline," Rory had asked three days earlier.

Lorelai had vetoed the name immediately because of somebody from school who had pushed her down on the way home from school.

Richard had suggested the name Isabella, but Rory had surprisingly vetoed the name.

Now Luke and Lorelai had two daughters to name and no names for them.

"I'm to tired to name them right now," Lorelai whined to her husband. The labor had been long and tiring for her.

"How about we name one of them Gillian Emily after our mothers," Luke asked. Lorelai stood straight.

"I love that name," Lorelai told her husband.

Gillian Danes had died when Luke was eight. Gillian, Luke, and Liz had been involved in a car accident in Hartford. Six year old Liz was unconscious, but Luke had to watch his mother die and was traumatized. He completely blocked the accident out of his mind, but he still had nightmares about that night. He immediately forgot the nightmares, but that night was still ingrained in his mind. Luke had been injured in the accident and ended up spending a week in the hospital. He had missed his mother's funeral.

"What are we going to do about our other little one," Luke asked his wife.

"You know how Mom suggested the name Annabelle a few weeks ago at Friday Night Dinner?" Luke nodded.

"I really like the name and it's stuck with me," Lorelai explained.

"I love the name too, Luke said. What are we going to do about a middle name?"

Lorelai sighed. "I still like the name Lily that Mom suggested."

"Annabelle Lily is a perfect name," Luke said to his wife.

After Lorelai took a five nap hour, everyone was let into her room.

"What are their names," Emily demanded.

Lorelai exchanged a look with her husband. "We'd like you to meet Gillian Emily and Annabelle Lily Gilmore-Danes," Lorelai announced.

Emily's eyes filled with tears because of the name choices. "Those are beautiful names," Rory told her mother and stepmother.

"Thanks, kiddo," Lorelai told her oldest daughter.

Epilogue:

Lorelai, Gillian, and Annabelle left the hospital two days later. Gillian and Annabelle had drastically different personalities, but nobody cared.

Fourteen months after Gillian and Annabelle's birth, Lorelai was back in the delivery room. She gave birth to another daughter that was named Rhiannon Aurora Gilmore-Danes. Rory, April, Gillian, and Annabelle adored their little sister.

Sixteen months later, Lorelai was once again back in the delivery room. She and Luke had another daughter that was named Isabella Marie Gilmore-Danes. Isabella was adored by her five older sisters.

Eleven months later, the Gilmore-Danes were joined by Caroline Amelia Gilmore-Danes. After several pregnancies, Lorelai had finally relented on the name.

Thirteen months later, the Gilmore-Danes were joined by another sister. Luke and Lorelai named their final daughter Keely Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. Keely was the couple's final child, because Lorelai sent Luke in for a vasectomy. "We're too fertile," Lorelai had complained to Sookie. The couple never got a son, but they were happy with eight daughters.

Rory married Logan and had several children with him: Lorelai Emily Huntzberger, nicknamed Lola; Lucas Richard Huntzberger; and Leigh Honor Huntzberger.

* * *

The story about Luke's mother's death? I've had that idea in my head for awhile, and I may just turn that into a separate story. I don't want both of Luke's parents to have died from cancer.


End file.
